


Cuddling Somewhere

by Flawless_Imperfection



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: MCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malibu, beach, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawless_Imperfection/pseuds/Flawless_Imperfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day out at the beach, Loki's quick thinking keeps him and Stark safe for another day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling Somewhere

"Stark!" Loki hissed through gritted teeth as Tony poked him through his white Midgardian T-shirt, again. "Once more Stark, once, and I'll pull each finger off and shove them down your throat."

"But Loki darling look! There is no leather, your outfit contains 0% leather: don't they document things like this?" He gestured up and down Loki's outfit, "Because I'm sure this is the first time you've not dressed in a tanned animal."  
The God turns to face to the mortal next to him, an amused smirk on his features, "Stark, I'm positive you've seen me without." and fuck Loki's voice was a purr. The urge to poke the unfamiliar clothes was replaced with the need to rip it apart. 

_Down Tony._

"Good point, anyway shall we go?"  
Tony took Loki to a Malibu beach, for fun and mischief and overall it was a fantastic day: there were a few children whose sandcastles suddenly dissolved and someones once solid ice cream simply melted, but no one noticed Tony Stark frolicking on the beach with Loki. Tony was sure as hell if someone had noticed either SHEILD or Pepper would be here and there would be here and there would be less escapades and more murder.

But Loki was getting uncomfortable in the heat as noon sneaked up, even if he'd never admit it, so Tony called it a day, "Hey, Lokes?" He asked the flushed God beside him, "I've had enough nature for today, it's been hours since I've seen a computer screen and the withdrawal symptoms are starting."

Loki scoffed as they walked off the beach and stopped at the road, "Withdrawal-"  
"Hey, isn't that guy familiar?"

The couple waiting at a nearby taxi rink took fleeting glances at them both, conferring and discussing with each other. Every single muscle tensed in a fight or flight response because all it would take was one tweet, one sneaky picture to a tabloid and the life Tony and Loki had worked on would be destroyed.

"I just can't place his face though, he was on TV I think? Have a good look will ya?"

Shit. Well goodbye freedom, no way Tony could chance simply going out when people realised who he was fucking and SHEILD wasn't going to just let Loki go when they realised he was on Earth.

Strong, cold arms snaked aground him and pulled him to Loki's chest, his forehead leaned against the giants shoulder and his arms wrapped around his back. Loki's head hung low and his face was covered by his long black hair.

"Nah Lex, it's just some couple, come on." And the two females clamoured into the next taxi.

Loki didn't let go, even after they heard the taxi pull away. He had to admit, holding the smaller man like this was enormously satisfying, he could feel the arc reactor against his own chest and Tony's heart pounding against his ribs.  
"That. Was a close one. Nice thinking babe, let me call Happy so we can get home." Loki relaxed his arms enough to allow Tony to get his phone out and summon his driver.

"Thank you." Starks eyes met his own and shined with gratitude, Loki leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to his lips, never releasing his hold. When he pulled away they were still close enough to share breaths, lips barely a centimetre apart  
"My pleasure."


End file.
